It is well known and very well documented in the prior art that electronic components used in today's electronic products are extremely sensitive to damage caused by electrostatic discharge. Such damage occurs when the electronic component is in close proximity with a source of increased electrostatic energy, such as routinely builds up in the body and clothing of electronic assemblers, technicians and engineers.
Accordingly, the prior art solution to this problem is to provide an individual with a grounding strap which is typically attached to the individual's wrist, but also may be attached to the individual's leg, floor mat or work surface.
Typically, technicians, whether in-house or field service, and other individuals who frequent various locations of electronics products, such as engineers, carry an anti-static wrist strap which contacts their wrist, and attaches to an alligator type clip by means of a conductor such as a wire. Upon approaching a piece of electronic circuitry which is to be handled, the individual will fasten the clip to a conducting member, such as the electronics cabinet or work surface, and then subsequently feel confident that any electrostatic energy has been discharged through the cabinet, thus allowing them to safely handle the electronic components.
Unfortunately, in many instances, this system gives a false sense of security because in fact, electrostatic energy has not been discharged due to a number of factors. Firstly, many electronic component cabinets have been painted or anodized which does not provide good electrical contact between the alligator clip coupled to the wrist strap and the sheet metal which comprises the electronics cabinet. Even in those instances when the alligator clip does pierce the anodization or coating on the electronic cabinet, the plating or paint greatly reduces or minimizes the electrical coupling between the wrist strap and the grounded metal frame of the cabinet.
Additionally, as the technician or engineer is servicing the electronic devices in the cabinet, the alligator clip attached to the electrical wire coupled to the wrist strap will very frequently and easily disengage or become unclipped from the metal frame. At that point, the engineer or technician, often unknowingly, is no longer protected against the serious damage which can be imposed by electrostatic discharge.
Accordingly, what is needed is a means for securely and positively electrically engaging the currently available anti-static grounding straps with electronic cabinets or other ground conducting members to which the technician or engineer wishes to be grounded.